Orden von Mtharach
Der Orden des M'tharach Kay Eriya / Magische Organisationen auf Kay Eriya|| Lehrzeiten Die Mysterien des M’tharach-Kultes Die Religion des M’tharach kommt weit aus dem Nordwesten des Mittellandes und hat verschiedene regionale Ausprägungen. M’tharach ist eine Spinnengottheit und wird in beiden Geschlechtern verehrt. Spinnen und Insekten sind ihr heilig, und sie dienen den Gläubigen als Nahrung, Haustiere und Lieferanten von Kleidung (Seidenraupen). Die Priester des M’tharach predigen Zusammenhalt und Ordnung, Aufbau und Festigung. Das erste Mysterium: die erste Häutung Die Mystiker sind seltsame Heilige, die bewundert werden, aber auch als unheimlich gelten. Es ist für eine Familie eine Ehre, wenn einer der ihren in die Mysterien aufgenommen wird, aber er wir dann aus der Familie ausgeschlossen. Er ist somit ein Kind des M’tharach und Mitglied einer neuen Familie. Er bekommt nach der Initiation in das erste (äußere) Mysterium einen neuen Namen und wird Akolyt des M’tharach. Die M’tharach-Mystiker teilen sich in drei Orden. Jeder Orden hat eigenen Mysterien, und nach der Initiation in das erste Mysterium der Spinne muss sich der Akolyt entscheiden, welchem Mysterienorden er sich zuordnen möchte. Nach der Initiation in das zweite (innere) Mysterium wird er in einen der Orden aufgenommen und lernt die inneren Mysterien. Das zweite Mysterium: die drei Orden. Arac'rash (Orden der Laufspinnen): Die Botschafter des Ordens von M’tharach. Sie können von Netz zu Netz reisen. Sie sind es, die die Verbindungen zwischen den Netzen pflegen und aufrecht erhalten. Sie bilden die Arcane Connections zwischen den einzelnen Netzen. Arac'orak (Orden der Springspinnen): Die Krieger des Ordens von M’tharach. Sie werden durch die Mysterien mit der Kraft der Netze genährt und sind nach ihrer letzten Häutung magische Wesen mit einem Might Score. Ihr Körper wird verzaubert und nimmt magische Kräfte der Spinne an (Kraft, Schnelligkeit, Selbstheilungskräfte, Gift, Widerstandskraft) Sie können allerdings keine Zauber auf andere Wesen wirken. Arac'mal (Orden der Webspinnen): Die Erhalter und das Rückgrat des Ordens von M’tharach. Sie sind die fleißigen, die die Netze spinnen, die den Orden zusammenhalten. Sie sind aber auch auf die Netze angewiesen, und bewegen sich selten aus ihren Netzen heraus, außer um bestehende Netze zu erweitern oder neue Netze aufzubauen. Das dritte Mysterium: die Vollendung Mit dem dritten Mysterium kann sich der Akolyt Meister des M’tharach nennen und hat seine dritte Häutung abgeschlossen (Erwachsenen-Status). Spätere Häutungen dienen dem Aufstieg im Orden oder der Steigerung der persönlichen Macht eines M’tharach-Mystikers. Spinnen sind sehr zäh und langlebig – und das sind auch die M’tharach-Mystiker. Allerdings müssen sie sich mehrmals in ihrer Laufbahn häuten und während dieser Zeit der Häutung sind sie sehr verletzlich. Allerdings können sie damit auch permanente Wunden heilen und verlorene Glieder wieder regenerieren. M’tharach-Mystiker erhalten die Web Aura eines Netzes, in dem sie sich aufhalten, als Bonus auf Aging Rolls und Regeneration Rolls. Ein M’tharach-Mystiker kann sich alle drei Jahre einmal häuten um Decrepitude oder Narben loszuwerden oder um stärker zu werden. Der Prozess der Häutung dauert eine Season. Während dieser Season darf der Mystiker sein Netz nicht verlassen. Er muss sein für alle zehn Jahre seines Alters einen Bauern Vis konsumieren und bildet unter seiner alten Haut eine neue. Bei einer Häutung fällt das Stamina für drei Tage um -3, Strength -2, Dexterity -1, danach sind allerdings alle Narben verschwunden, verlorene Glieder kommen wieder zurück. Decrepitude Loss durch Häutung Stress Die + Stamina vs. Ease Factor 6. Differenz = Aging Points lost. Magische Riten des M’tharach-Kultes M’tharach-Mystiker zählen zu den geheimnisvollsten Magiern des Schwarzen Chaos. Ihr Wirken ist enigmatisch, indirekt und oftmals äusserst subtil. Genauso verhält es sich mit der Magie dieser Magier. Der M’tharach-Magus wirkt seine Magie in magischen Netzen, die er errichtet und in denen er mythische Effekte ablegt, deren Wirkung sich je nach Zauberkondition sofort oder auch erst in Jahren entfaltet. Die Magie Theorie des M’tharach ist sehr langsam und aufwendig. Andere Magier, die wenig Erfahrung mit diesen Mystikern haben, empfinden sie deshalb oft als zu schwerfällig. Tatsächlich sind die Möglichkeiten, wenn die Bedingungen erst einmal passend gemacht wurden und ein M’tharach-Magus sich niedergelassen hat, mannigfaltig und das Magieniveau der M’tharach-Zauber äusserst hoch und sehr stabil. Zentrum der M’tharach-Magie ist ein magisches Netz, das nach genauen Vorgaben errichtet werden muss und je nach Können und Aufwand des Magiers eine stärkere oder schwächere Ausprägung annimmt. Je nach Netzstärke kann eine unterschiedliche Menge an mystischer Effekte (Spell Levels) abgelegt werden. Dies kann sofort oder auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erfolgen. Effekte und Konditionen können auch wieder entfernt werden. Der M’tharach-Magus tätigt im Zeitraum dieser Kreationen scheinbar zusammenhangslose Handlungen, die das Schicksal nachhaltig beeinflussen und dadurch das Äquivalent eines Zauberspruches annehmen. Diese schicksalshaften Handlungen können durch ausgefeilte Gegenhandlungen auch wieder entgegen gewirkt werden. Im Kampf um die Stränge des Schicksals können M’tharach-Magier sogar gegeneineinander oder miteinander aktiv werden. Dies ist durchaus legitim nach den Gesetzen der großen M’tharach, da ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen und Wettbewerb förderlich ist für den Charakter des M’tharach-Magiers und M’tharach selber als große Intrigantin unter den Göttern gilt. Aufgrund ihrer zeremoniellen und langwierigen Weise zu Zaubern sind M’tharach-Magier – anders als viele ihrer Chaos-Kollegen – wenig anfällig für magische Missgeschicke und Katastrophen (Botches). Web Creation Magische Netze zu weben und diese zu pflegen, ist instrumental für jeden M’tharach-Magus. Sie widmen einen großen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dem Aufbauen, Ausbauen und Verbessern ihrer Netze. Netze der M’tharach-Magier haben durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit Talismännern von Lonquam-Magier. Sie sind eine persönlich auf den Magus eingestimmte Sache und können, falls man sie in einer Season erforscht als Arcane Connection zum M’tharach-Magus verwenden . Die Rituale um das magische Netz sind Geschenke von M’tharach, der Spinnengöttin des Schwarzen Chaos. Über die große M’tharach wird in Legenden und Sagen auf mannigfaltige Weise berichtet wie sie ihre Netze auslegte, um ihr Volk zu schützen und Gegner zu verwirren und zu lähmen. M’tharach ist schlau, hinterlistig und geduldig, und ihre Magie spiegelt diese Charaktereigenschaften wieder. Das Schaffen von Netzen ist eine äusserst kommunikative und enigmatische Angelegenheit, in der der M’tharach-Magier viele Orte mit mythischen Symbolen versehen, Personen zu eigenartigen Dingen überreden und diverse Tierpopulationen untersuchen oder ansiedeln muss. Erst wenn das Schicksal innerhalb einer Season in die richtigen Bahn gelenkt wurde, kann der M’tharach-Magus seine mystischen Energien entfalten. Web Creation Stress die + Communication + Lore x 5 = Web Worth Web Worth Anzahl der Spell Levels, die ein Netz fassen kann. Web Aura Web Worth/ 10 = Web Aura Web Aura wirkt sich als Bonus auf Longevity-Rolls des Magus aus und erzeugen Warping-Effekte, für die darin Lebenden. Netze können theoretisch von unbegrenzter Größe sein, da sie durch die laufende Kommunikation und Beobachtung des M'Tharach-Magus erhalten werden. Genau dies stellt aber eine Grenze der sinnhaften Größe von M'Tharach-Netzen dar. Kleine Netze, die sich über ein Haus erstrecken, sind simple Fingerübungen für die Magier, da sie das Netz mit ihrer täglichen Präsenz erfüllen. Netze, die in ihrer Größe einen Bezirk oder kleinen Landstrich überspannen, sind weit weniger "lebendig" und daher für die magische Nutzung des Magus schwächer, solange er keine Helfer für die Aufrechterhaltung des Netzes einsetzt. (Siehe weiter unten: Web Tendance) Portable Netze Jedes Netz hat ein Zentrum. Von diesem Versteck aus wirken die M’tharach-Mystiker ihre Magie. Webspinnen, die außerhalb ihres Netzes sind, verlieren ihre Macht, wenn sie sich nicht an ein neues Netz anbinden können. Die Verbindung funktioniert über Arcane Connections. Sie nehmen eine Arcane Connection aus dem alten Netz mit, um ein neues zu gründen, oder um außerhalb ihres Netzes Zauber wirken zu können. Eine Arcane Connection wirkt wie eine Verlängerung des Netzes und kann verwendet werden, um Zauber aus dem Netz auszulösen. Nicht-permanente Netze Um außerhalb seines Netzes einen Zauber wirken zu können, kann ein M’tharach-Mystiker ein kurzfristiges Netz aufbauen. Er braucht dazu einen Bauern Vis oder ein Fatigue Level pro Magnitude des Spruches, den er zaubern will. Die maximale Dauer beträgt hier einen Tag, die maximale Reichweite ist Sight. Nicht-permanentes Netz Stress die + Communication + Lore x 2 = Spell Level Levels or of Vis per Spell Magnitude Web Tendance Magische Netze sollten, da das Schicksal eine launische Natur hat, laufend gepflegt werden, damit sie ihre Aura und magischen Qualitäten nicht verlieren. Ein M’tharach-Mystiker kann nur ein Netz pro Season warten. Die Netze können zwar nur einzeln und vor Ort gepflegt werden, dies kann aber auch durch einen instruierten Assistenten erfolgen. In diesem Fall wird allerdings M’tharach Lore des Assistenten gezählt. Web Degeneration *die + [- seasons already untended before + Location Modifier] – 5 = Web worth degenerated (Spell Levels lost) Degeneration of Web Worth affects weakest Spells first and advances in excess worth to next strongest spells until all Spells are lost. Calculate new Web Aura Web Worth/10 (round up) = Web Aura Location Modifiers *Located in Town | +1 *Located in Rural Area | +0 *Located in Wild Area | -1 Web Tendance Lore > Aura Kann auch von Assistenten ausgeführt werden, deren M’tharach Lore Wert dann entscheidend ist für die Formel. Wahlweise kann auch der M'Tharach Lore mehrerer Assistenten akkumuliert werden, bis man die passende Anzahl an Assistenten für sein Netz parat hat. Um jeden Punkt, den der oder die Assistenten wie oben beschrieben über der Web Aura verfügen, wird ein Punkt Web Degeneration verhindert. Falls die Netzpflege in einem Netz in einer Season verabsäumt wird, kann das Netz auch degenerieren. In einer Stadt, in der durch das geschäftige Treiben Tag und Nacht, die Schicksalsstränge ein beinahe intensives Eigenleben entwickeln, degenerieren die Schicksalnetze rascher als in der wilden Natur, die sich selber überlassen ist. Je größer das Gebiet ist, dass ein Netz umspannt, desto schneller degeneriert es, da es nicht gleich leicht durch die tägliche Präsenz des Magus erfüllt und kontrolliert werden kann wie ein kleineres Netz. M'tharach-Magi können ihr M'tharach Lore auch "zusammenlegen" um gemeinsam größere Netze zu pflegen und auch um gemeinsam mächtigere Sprüche darin ablegen zu können. Es gibt dabei allerdings immer eine Hierarchie. Nur einer der Netzpfleger ist die größte Spinne im Netz, kann das Netz abmelken, die Sprüche darin ablegen und aktivieren. Die anderen können in seinem Auftrag handeln und in seiner Vertretung, aber nicht ohne seine Zustimmung. Nur er kennt die geheimen Formeln die ihn als die große Spinne identifizieren. Ein M'tharach-Magus kann auch seine Essenz, d.h. sein M'tharach Lore in einem magischen Objekt ablegen, das er dann im Zentrum seines Netzes zurücklässt und damit ein völliges Dahinschwinden der Magie verhindert. Solche magischen Artefakte, die die Zentren von Netzen bilden können und so wirken wie folgsame Acolyten sind unter M'therach-MAgiern heiß begehrt und können durchaus auch zu tödlichen Auseinandersetzungen führen. Man munkelt allerdings, dass die Artefakte der größten Meister auch ihre Essenz und ihre Seele in sich tragen und ein seltsames und nur schwer zu kontrollierendes Eigenleben entwickeln... Web Distillation Aus den magischen Netzen lassen sich auch Vis-Vorräte extrahieren . Der Magus kann dabei wählen, in welchem Netz er in welcher Season welches Vis extrahiert. Web Distillation: die + M’tharach Lore + Perception/2 = Pawns of Vis Der Magus muss sich eine Season in einem Netz aufhalten und dieses gründlich absuchen, um extrahieren zu können. Er darf dabei wählen, welche Art von Vis er extrahieren möchte, muss sich aber pro Season auf eine Vis-Art beschränken Longevity Ein M’tharach-Magus, der in einem magischen Netz lebt, ist seiner Gottheit nahe. Das schützt ihn auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad vor dem Altern. Aging Total Stress die + age/10 (round up) - Web Aura – Living Conditions modifier Crisis Total Simple die + age/10 (round up) + Decreptitude Points – Web Aura /3 (round up) Web Sensing Werden innerhalb eines Netzes Zauber gewirkt oder sind Effekte mystischer Qualität vorhanden. Kann der M’tharach-Magier diese eventuell sofort nach Errichtung des Netzes feststellen. Web Sense Der Magus erfährt von der Existenz mystischer Dinge, falls seine Ability M’tharach-Lore x 5 zumindest so hoch ist wie der Spell Level des mystischen Effekts (Zauber oder Enchantment). Web Investigation Hat ein Magus die Existenz von mystischen Effekten entdeckt, kann er sie näher erforschen. Web Investigation Stress die + (M’tharach Lore x Web Aura) = Spell Level detected Each roll must be at least as high as the spell to be detected. If the spell level is at least reached the magus has found and analyzed the weakest spell. The magus can go on rolling to detect the next strongest spell as long as he succeeds in his rolls. The first roll missed ends the investigation for spells for the season. Next season the magus can go on with his investigations in the same manner. Prinzipiell kann ein M'Tharach-Magus Magie oder magische Gegenstände auch ausserhalb seines Netzes oder in anderen Netzen erforschen. Allerdings erhält er keinen Multiplikator für die Web Aura, die er in seinem eigenen Netzes erhalten würde. Der Magus ist am mächtigsten im eigenen Netz und mächtiger je stärker die Web Aura des Netzes. Web Weaving Basis für sämtliche M’tharach-Magie sind magische Netze: Orte, an denen der Mystiker für magische Qualitäten sorgt, um Magie einzubinden und an Konditionen zu knüpfen. Die Zauberei des M’tharach-Magus ist subtil und prinzipiell langfristig orientiert. Durch die spezielle Natur der Magie, die von den M'Tharach-Magier ausgeübt wird, können von Haus aus keine Ritualmagie gewirkt werden. Es heißt aber, dass es in der gewaltigen Anzahl an Inneren Mysterien, die im Orden des M'Tharach existieren, auch Möglichkeiten zum Weben von Ritualmagie gibt. Ceremonial Spell Weaving Die zeremonielle Spruchmagie ist die typische und häufigste Art der Zauberei, die von den M'Tharach-Magier gepflegt wird. Zeremonielles Spell Weaving ist berechenbar und man kann komplexe Spruchnetze erstellen, die verlässlich funktionieren. Der M'Tharach-Magus nutzt dabei sein eigenes Netz und webt über eine oder mehrere Saisonen einen oder mehrere Zaubersprüche mit speziellen Konditionen und Modifikationen ein. Mythisch gesehen betrachtet der M'Tharach-Magus sein Netz als magischen Konnex ins Reich der Spinne und betrachtet dieses "Tor" wie einen Gegenstand, den er mit Effekten belegt. (siehe auch Instilling Effects p98 ff.) In seinem existierenden Netz begibt sich der Magus auf Laborforschung und studiert auf der einen Seite das Schicksal im Netz, auf der anderen Seite zieht er durch alle Orte im Netz und beginnt die Umwelt dort im Sinne des Spruches zu prepärieren (Insektenkulturen anlegen, Menschen beeinflussen, Gegenstände plazieren, Symbole anbringen, etc.). Regeltechnisch wird dies als Labortätigkeit abgehandelt, der sich ein M'Tharach-Magus mindestens genauso intensiv wie anderen Magierkollegen widmen muss. M'Tharach Lab Total Lab Total = (Int + M'Tharach Lore + Magic/Web Aura)x5 *Um einen Spruch einweben zu können, muss das Lab Total höher sein als der Spell Level. Jeder Punkt, den das Lab Total über dem Spell Level liegt, wird als Spell Point pro Season akkumiliert. In jener Season, in der die Spell Points mindestens die Höhe des Spell Level erreicht haben, gilt der Zauber als eingewoben. Ist das Lab Total doppelt so hoch wie der Spell Level, ist der Spell entsprechend in nur einer einzigen Season eingewoben. Ist das Lab Total dreimal so hoch wie der Spell Level, kann ein Spell an einem Tag eingewoben werden. Web Worth des Netzes begrenzt die Gesamtzahl aller einwebbarer Spell Level, die in ein Netz gewoben werden können. Ist ein Spruch zu hoch für das derzeitige Web Worth, gelingt das Einweben nicht. Konditionen und Modifikationen von Mythischen Effekten Range/ Target: Die Reichweite von M’Tharach-Zaubern erfolgt innerhalb eines Netzes nach den folgenden Maßstäben. *Circle (simple) *Sight (easy) *Building (normal) *District (hard) *City (very hard) *Land (legendary) Duration: Dauer wird in folgenden Einheiten gemessen. *Day (simple) *Week (easy) *Month (normal) *Year (hard) *Century (very hard) *Infinite (legendary) Spontaneous Spell Activation Zauber des M’tharach sind meist auf konstante Dauer angelegt (Instilled Effects in permanenten Netzen). Sie können jeden ihrer Zauber in ihren Netzen spontan auslösen. Die Energie speisen sie entweder durch ihre Fatigue Levels oder durch die Magic Might der Web Aura. Spontane Spruchaktivierung/ Netz (Spruch muss im Netz abgelegt sein und auch dort gewirkt werden): Levels or Aura Levels per Spell Magnitude Sind die Web Aura Levels erschöpft, kann kein Spruch mehr spontan darüber ausgelöst werden. Dies ist dann nur noch per Fatigue oder Vis (Anm.: Noch näher zu definieren) möglich. Eine Web Aura hat sich zu Beginn jeder Season neu aufgeladen. Die Netze des Glaubens von M'tharach Category:Kay Eriya Category:Magische Orden Category:Chaos Category:Mutualis